


La famille de son cœur

by malurette



Category: Yoko Tsuno - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Family, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots et ficlets autour de la famille formée par Yoko et Rosée et leur entourage.<br/>1er volet : Du point de vue de Grand-Mère Masako.<br/>2ème: La rencontre avec le Capitaine Onago et sa femme : catalyseurs.<br/>3ème: Rosée, entre Poky et Sin-Yi ; d'autres enfants de son âge, d'autres vies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masako, Yoko, Rosée ; "Asatsuyu"

> **Titre :** _Asatsuyu_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _Le Dragon de Hong-Kong_  
>  **Personnages :** Tsuno Masako, Yoko, Rosée du Matin  
>  **Genre :** familial  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** Rosée  
>  **Continuité :** à situer après _Le Dragon de Honk Kong_ ;  référence _L’Écume des Jours_ mais peut sans doute se lire sans  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des poignées
> 
> "Longtemps Grand-Mère Tsuno espéra la naissance d’un petit-enfant dont les rires viendraient égayer sa vieillesse."

Le temps peut être cyclique même sans passer par les roues de la réincarnation. Longtemps, Lai Chi, devenue l’épouse de Tsuno Onoue et la mère de ses trois enfants, espéra que sa bru Masako, femme de son troisième enfant et unique fils, lui donnerait enfin un petit-enfant et achèverait de cimenter sa place dans cette famille, en prolongeant d’une génération le cercle de la vie. Las, elle s’éteignit avant de voir cela.

Seiki et Masako eurent leur fille sur le tard. Peut-être n’y croyaient-ils déjà plus. Ce ne fut d’ailleurs pas un fils comme ils auraient souhaité, à qui transmettre nom et maison familiale en héritage : un nouveau deuil d’espoir à faire ?  
Mais les temps changent, et le jour venu Yoko recevra bien sûr la propriété familiale. Elle n’a jamais eu de frère ni de sœur et n’a pas non plus de cousins pour la lui disputer... quoi que ses tantes aient pu souhaiter autrefois ; elles non plus n’ont jamais vu cet esoir réalisé.

À son tour, Masako attend maintenant de voir sa fille faire sa vie et fonder son propre foyer. Plus indépendante qu’un homme, cette petite tête brûlée est partie à l’aventure en Europe. En ramènera-t-elle un _gaijin_ ? Masako essaie de ne pas s’offusquer à cette idée : enfin, elle-même savait bien, au moment de se marier, que Seiki était à demi chinois par sa mère. C’était un lourd secret de famille à l’époque ; tout compte fait il est bien moins honteux aujourd’hui de ramener un Européen, surtout avec une bonne situation chez lui, que s’acoquiner avec une servante chinoise n’était scandaleux à l’époque de son beau-père.  
Peu importe donc qui Yoko choisira comme père pour cela ; Masako brûle de connaître un jour ses petits-enfants et commence à craindre que le sort lui réserve le même destin qu’à sa belle-mère.

Quand un beau jour Yoko l’appelle pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, Masako devine immédiatement de quoi elle va lui parler... enfin !! son cœur déborde déjà de joie. Mais rien n’aurait pu la préparer aux détails _exacts_ de la chose.

« Maman, j’ai adopté une petite fille, à Hong Kong. »

Les questions se bousculent dans sa tête.  
 _Mais comment, pourquoi, quand, quelles conditions..._  
Elle les repousse pour aller à l’essentiel, habillant sa voix d’un sourire sincère :

« Quel est son prénom, quel âge a-t-elle ? »  
et surtout,  
« Quand viendras-tu nous la présenter ? »  
Car c’est bien de cela qu’il est question... Yoko tellement indépendante pourra toujours clamer qu’elle en fera à sa guise, quoi qu’en pense le monde, elle aime tendrement ses parents et ne voudrait pas les peiner et cherche inconsciemment leur approbation. Ne réalise-t-elle pas que ses parents lui font confiance, ne chercheront plus à discuter ses choix, et seront toujours fiers d’elle ?  
Un enfant qu’elle aura choisi sera tout autant leur petit-enfant que s’il lui été né naturellement.

« Je brûle de te voir avec elle dans les bras... »

(Et puis, secrètement, Masako ne peut pas faire taire une dernière attente : « on » dit qu’une adoption favorise les instincts maternels, alors peut-être, d’ici une paire d’années, Yoko l’appellera-t-elle pour lui annoncer, cette fois, la naissance d’un petit-enfant de son sang ? Sait-on jamais...)


	2. Yoko, Mme Onago, Rosée ; Un prénom d'enfant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est difficile de fonder une famille quand on passe son temps à courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'univers, mais si la chance s'en mêle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un prénom d’enfant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno ; _Le canon de Kra_ , _Le dragon de Hong Kong_  
>  **Personnages :** Yoko Tsuno  & Mme Onago, Rosée-du-matin ; mention de Vic/Yoko  
>  **Genre :** gen/familial  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** #12, "ambiguïté" pour Yuri à tout prix  
> \+ "dossier" et "prénom" pour 31_jours (13 avril ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1350

Les papiers à remplir n’en finissent plus de se multiplier. Être chargée par son grand-père confiant de la tutelle de Rosée du Matin était facile. Apprenant la gravité de son état de santé, si Yoko ne lui avait pas demandé elle-même, peut-être est-ce lui qui aurait supplié la jeune fille de veiller sur cette enfant, s’ils ne trouvaient personne pour cela… avant.  
Obtenir définitivement de Hong Kong la garde de la fillette fut légèrement plus compliqué, et la ramener ensuite en Belgique, autrement plus dur.

À côté du dédale administratif, il y avait aussi les propres parents de Yoko à mettre au courant, les explications à donner à Vic. Aménager son travail. Trouver un nouvel appartement. Une école pour cette petite ne parlant encore que le cantonnais. Les dossiers à remplir et les démarches à faire se multiplient à n’en plus finir.  
Et elle qui avait trouvé sa propre installation ici difficile, à l’époque ! ça n’était pourtant rien à côté de tout ça.

Rien que le prénom de la fillette : que devait-elle dire, pour l’administration ? Les idéogrammes le composant passeraient mal. Il était ici question avant tout d’une prononciation, plus que de l’exactitude, il fallait quelque chose qui fonctionne avec l’alphabet roman.  
Et Rosée du Matin, une fois traduit, c’est un si joli prénom, mais qui détonnera dans une cour de récréation. Elle deviendra vite Rosée tout court. Faudra-t-il en plus traduire et changer ce prénom pour ses futurs camarades de classe qui autrement en écorcherait les sons ? L’un comme l’autre lui semblent bien difficiles à accepter.  
Cette petite Rosée qui a déjà perdu ses parents l’an passé, qui vient de perdre son ami dragon et va bientôt perdre son grand-père et devoir changer entièrement de vie, on ne peut pas en plus lui enlever son prénom, tout de même !

À propos d’un prénom à donner à sa fille, Yoko repense à cette anecdote… Aurore… le prénom suggéré par Pol, sans se douter qu’elle aurait si vite une enfant à charge. Elle a envie de rire à cette idée. Tout le monde devait s’attendre à ce qu’elle épouse un jour Vic et ait avec lui de jolis petits Eurasiens. Mais une vie rangée et convenue ne lui irait jamais. Même Vic sait combien il eut été utopique de tenter de le lui proposer.  
(Et les petits enfants verts, fils de Vinéens, à propos desquels ce même Pol plaisantait, puisqu’elle repense à ses idées folles ? Non, voyons, même avec un être biologique plutôt qu’un androïde, elle n’aurait jamais songé à cela.)

Au moment où il en a été question, elle croyait vraiment à cette conversation.

L’image que lui présentait Mme Onago l’a laissée songeuse. Étrange tout cela, leur rencontre : comme Yoko avait surpris l’existence de cette femme à son insu, appris son identité et son histoire, sans savoir son prénom, et comme, en retour Mme Onago elle-même a pu être jalouse de l’image de Yoko que son mari a créée pour elle en la lui racontant, avant qu’elles n’aient le loisir de se rencontrer effectivement.

Le temps qu’elle a passé à côté du Capitaine Onago, Yoko s’est cru désirée de lui. L’adrénaline, sans soute… Combien elle se trompait : c’est son inquiétude pour son épouse qu’il projetait en s’érigeant en protecteur pour la tête brûlée qu’elle était. En rencontrant effectivement cette jeune femme frêle, le côté quelque peu misogyne qu’elle aurait pu trouver à cette attitude s’est de suite évaporé.  
Une si jolie épouse : cet homme était bien chanceux ! Yoko enviait cette femme, quelque part.

Autrefois, elle voulait surtout ne pas ressembler à ce genre de femme. Aujourd’hui, elle ne peut toujours pas, mais s’est mise à regretter de ne toujours pas vouloir. Elle est ainsi et ne changera pas si facilement…

Mais elle espérait bien, un jour, changer. Ça n’était pas un mensonge, d’affirmer vouloir un jour se poser, et avoir une petite fille à bercer. C’est juste que pour l’instant, elle n’a pas le temps pour ça, jamais le temps. Il y a tant à faire. Elle venait juste de sauver ce coin d’Asie, et ça ne serait pas la dernière fois. Hertzel aurait encore besoin d’elle et de ses compagnons, demain ou dans deux ans. Reste aussi toujours la perspective d’être appelée par Khāny vers Vinéa : deux mois de trajet intersidéral à l’aller, autant au retour, comment élever un enfant quand sa vie sur Terre compte de tels trous ?  
À force, craignait-elle, elle finirait par laisser passer sa chance. Mais à chaque fois, elle continue quand même sa route sans jamais s’arrêter. Plus tard, on verra plus tard. Un jour ça viendra, a-t-elle affirmé. Certainement un jour, mais pas maintenant.

Elle trouvera son propre style de vie, comme elle l’a toujours fait, depuis qu’elle a quitté le nid familial pour cette école d’ingénieur, puis délaissé son pays natal pour tenter sa chance en Europe.

Elle qui passe sa vie à courir le monde, les quatre coins du monde, et même du temps et de l’espace, jamais elle n’aurait pris le temps de se poser, de se ranger et de fonder une famille. Elle enviait ces femmes pour être capables d’endosser ce rôle auquel elle-même échappe encore et toujours.  
Alors cette petite fille comme tombée du ciel, cadeau des dragons bienfaisants de Chine, qui a tant besoin d’elle, c’est une bénédiction. Une enfant perdue qui aurait bien besoin d’une grande sœur pour guider ses pas. Elle ne pourra jamais remplacer sa mère, non, elle n’a pas cette prétention. Mais au moins, elle fera de son mieux pour être une grande sœur capable de l’élever.

Ça lui semble une solution idéale. Ça serait tellement pratique, une petite fille à modeler selon son idée, comme une poupée.  
Yoko a une pensée émue pour Masako sa mère. Sa poupée préférée… parce qu’elle pensait qu’elle aurait un garçon. Dans son enfance, Yoko n’a pourtant été traitée ni comme un garçon manqué ni comme une poupée ni comme une déception. Ce qu’elle est aujourd’hui, elle l’a construit elle-même. Sa mère l’a aimée et élevée comme il faut. Yoko espère se montrer à son tour à la hauteur et faire aussi bien, maintenant que c’est son tour.  
(Bonjour l’angoisse, d’ailleurs… la décision de s’occuper de cette enfant était évidente à prendre, quant aux conséquences réelles… Yoko avait beau se sentir prête pour cela, il arrive qu’elle doute.)

En même temps, une petite fille instantanée... Il y a quelque chose de tristement ironique là-dedans, non ? pour quelqu’un qui connaît des jumelles avec quinze ans d’écart, une jeune fille qui jongle avec le temps, une technologie capable de créer des androïdes parfaits…  
Et comme par hasard, l’avoir rencontré au moment où elle était le plus à même de vouloir la garder auprès d’elle, pour toujours. Si elle avait manqué ce rendez-vous du destin, que serait devenue Rosée sans elle ?

Rosée du matin, la fraîcheur qui naît quand le soleil levant efface la nuit. Ça plaira sans doute à Pol, cette métaphore. Aurore… non mais, quand même…

Au moins, elle n’aura pas à chercher un prénom elle-même. Il ne sera pas question d’en discuter avec qui que ce soit, avec sa mère ou Vic ou n’importe qui d’autre, sur la signification à y donner. Celui qu’elle avait choisi restera secret à jamais, désormais. Maintenant qu’elle a Rosée, Yoko ne peut vraiment, vraiment plus s’imaginer faire un enfant elle-même. Ça sera Rosée seule, et rien qu’elle.

Elle a toujours tenu ses relations à distance. Ingrid dans le pays voisin, Khāny par-delà les étoiles, Vic qui ne la touche jamais comme il le voudrait… pour se protéger, pour n’avoir pas à choisir, pour rester toujours libre.  
Cette petite Rosée sera un rempart certain, désormais. L’amour de sa vie ?

Elle n’a jamais ressenti cela avant, un amour si inconditionnel. Quelqu’un qu’elle pourra chérir autant qu’elle veut, quelqu’un qui en retour a tellement besoin d’elle, et qui ne lui reprochera jamais sa distance. Elles ne se quitteront plus jamais, a-t-elle promis. Et c’est bien ainsi, décide-t-elle.


	3. Rosée, Poky, Sin-Yi ; Poupées & princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des liens d'une petite fille avec sa famille, et ses amies, et le monde autour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Poupées et princesses  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Rosée du Matin, Poky, Sin-Yi  
>  **Genre :** enfantin  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème** #06, « les robes de princesses » pour  Yuri à tout prix   
> **Note :** oui, bon ; ça n’est pas parce que j’ai écrit ça pour une communauté yurisante que c’est forcément lourd en pairing - quand on est enfant l’amour c’est platonique et ça fait peu de différence avec l’amitié, après tout ?  
>  **Continuité :** _Le dragon de Hong Kong_ , _Les exilés de Kifa_ , _La jonque céleste_ , _La pagode des brumes_ ;  
>  ne tient pas compte de _La Servante de Lucifer_ pour ce qui est des poupées (en fait, la fic était écrite plus d’un an avant sa sortie…)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1600

Depuis la mort de sa maman (et de son papa aussi, ils sont partis ensemble), depuis qu’elle vivait toute seule avec son grand-père (et avec Dai Loon, mais c’était un secret, ça ne plaisait pas à Grand-Père qu’elle joue avec Dai Loon), Rosée du Matin n’avait plus beaucoup l’occasion de porter de jolis habits. Bien sûr Grand-Père faisait de son mieux pour remplacer ce qu’elle portait - car le temps passe, continue à passer malgré tout ; les vêtements s’usaient avec ses jeux et surtout, et la petite fille grandissait, doucement - et pour la coiffer, avec les mêmes couettes que lui faisait Maman parce que c’était pratique, et c’est rapidement devenu une habitude, et les rubans ou les fleurs qu’elle aimait tant pour les tenir. Seulement, même si les vêtements (et les trucs pour les cheveux) qu’il choisissait lui allaient toujours, ils n’étaient pas toujours aussi jolis qu’elle aurait parfois voulu.

C’est quelque chose que sa nouvelle amie, Yoko, a changé. Quelques jours après l’avoir rencontrée, c’était comme si elle avait toujours vécu avec Grand-Père et elle. Et elle l’a emmenée acheter de jolies robes. Yoko lui a promis une, elle en a eu deux finalement ! De jolies, jolies robes, à l’occidentale, que Rosée a choisies elle-même. Pas des cheong-sam. De la couleur qu’elle voulait. Avec des froufrous comme des robes de princesse.

Toute sa vie de petite fille a changé, depuis que Rosée a quitté son grand-père pour aller vivre avec Yoko. Il y a eu des avions, une nouvelle maison, encore de nouvelles robes, une école et une nouvelle langue à apprendre - Yoko parle cantonnais, pourtant : elles peuvent parler ensemble comme ça ! mais elle veut que Rosée apprenne aussi l’anglais pour pouvoir parler à de nouveaux amis.

C’est bizarre, se dit Rosée, parce qu’il y a aussi des amies qu’elle comprend sans avoir à apprendre leur langue d’abord.

*

La première fois qu’elle l’a rencontrée, Poky l’a regardée bizarrement. Mais Rosée aussi a dû regarder Poky bizarrement, parce qu’elle avait déjà vu parmi les amis de Yoko plein de gens à la peau blanche, rose, jaune, ou marron, mais c’était la première petite fille bleue qu’elle rencontrait.

En fait, ce que Rosée ne pouvait pas deviner, c’est que Poky était jalouse, qu’une autre petite fille puisse lui prendre sa Yoko préférée, qu’elle voyait si rarement.

Mais après avoir fait connaissance, ce fut vite réglé.

« Tu es la petite sœur de Yoko ?  
\- Non. Je suis sa fille ! »

Rosée a répondu ça par provocation. Ça n’était pas vrai, pourtant : elle était la fille de sa maman et de son papa, même s’ils sont morts maintenant. Yoko n’était pas Maman, c’est sa meilleure amie. Et elle vit avec elle. Mais on lui a expliqué qu’elle s’occuperait d’elle comme une mère le ferait. Et quand Yoko présentait toujours aux gens Rosée comme sa fille, et alors presque tout le monde les regardait de travers, toutes les deux. Ils avaient l’air de trouver ça pas normal. Comme s’ils devinaient que non, Yoko faisait juste semblant, qu’elle n’était pas sa vraie maman. Alors comme cette fois ça arrivait avant même qu’elle le dise, elle a voulu voir si...

...et bien non. Poky, elle, trouve l’explication satisfaisante et n’en demande pas plus. Elle lui raconte aussi, sa grande sœur et sa maman. Et Yoko. Et le grand vaisseau, et la grande tour, et la ville sous cloche, et tout. Comme le fait une enfant, pas la visite des adultes qui connaissent déjà l’endroit. Poky lui montre toutes les choses secrètes rigolotes pour s’amuser qu’il y a dedans. En quelques minutes, elles sont les meilleures amies du monde et elles refusent de se quitter jamais.

Poky s’empresse même de montrer à Rosée sa poupée. Une poupée qui lui ressemble. Cadeau de Pol, explique-t-elle toute fière. Et Rosée boude, jalouse. Mais elle aussi a reçu une poupée de Pol, et la toute première fois qu’ils se sont rencontrés, en plus ! Elle l’a toujours, d’ailleurs, sauf qu’elle n’a pas pu l’emporter là dans ce voyage, parce que Yoko avait peur qu’elle la perde quelque part et que ça fasse un drame après. Elle s’appelle Madame Chu, Rosée l’aime et ne la perdra nulle part.  
(La poupée de Poky s’appelle Poky aussi. C’est fait exprès.)

Poky elle-même a de longs, longs cheveux blonds, comme une poupée. Quand elles ne portent pas de casques - et c’est souvent, en fait - Rosée essaie de les coiffer et de leur mettre des rubans comme les siens. Elle n’y est encore très habile, et c’est difficile de manipuler des cheveux si longs dans ses petites mains. Mais Poky ne se moque pas et rit de joie.  
À son tour, Poky défait les couettes de Rosée et essaie de lui tresser les cheveux pour faire comme les coiffures de sa maman ou de ses amies, mais Rosée a encore les cheveux trop courts pour ça. (Ça n’empêche pas Poky de s’émerveiller sur leur couleur, ils sont si noirs – ça, ça étonne Rosée, mais comme elle-même s’émerveille sur la peau de Poky, elles sont quitte.)  
Cela amuse et intéresse Syndā, on dirait.  
C’est juste dommage, trouve Rosée, que Poky qui ressemble à une fée ne porte jamais que des combinaisons et pas de jolies robes comme dans les contes.

Le jour où Yoko annonce qu’il va bientôt falloir s’en aller, c’est effectivement le drame. Bien pire que si elle avait perdu sa poupée préférée : c’est sa super-meilleure-amie-pour-la-vie qu’elle doit quitter, là !

C’est hors de question. Déjà que Dai Loon s’est en allé loin dans la mer...

Pourquoi Rosée n’a-t-elle pas le droit de rester dans les étoiles avec Poky ? Et Yoko aussi s’entend bien avec Khāny. Elles pourraient rester toutes ensemble ici.  
Mais non, insiste Yoko, il faut rentrer en Belgique. Elle et Vic et Pol pour leur travail à la télévision, Rosée pour retourner à l’école. Et toutes les bonnes raisons du monde n’y changeront rien, non plus que tous les caprices.

C’est une petite fille inconsolable, malgré la promesse de revenir la voir l’an prochain, qui doit se résoudre à partir.  
Et encore, Rosée ne se résout à partir que contre la promesse expresse de revenir un jour, et de ramener des jolies robes pour la poupée de Poky.

(Syndā et Khāny ont commencé à discuter de ça, à propos des tissus de la Terre, et de problèmes que Rosée ne comprenait pas. Elle n’écoutait déjà plus : pour elle, peu importe dans quoi on les coud, du moment qu’ils sont jolis et qu’on peut jouer avec !)

**

Avec Cousine Monya aussi, Rosée voyage très loin. Dans des endroits avec aussi peu, voire encore moins de confort qu’elle n’avait chez Grand-Père avant. Et c’est bizarre, parce qu’elle aimait vivre avec Grand-Père et ne se plaignait jamais que de ce que ses parents lui manquaient. Mais depuis qu’elle vit chez Yoko, Rosée n’aime pas beaucoup se retrouver ailleurs.

Mais les jolies robes qu’on lui propose de porter pour se déguiser en petite fille de là-bas où ils vont, ça lui plaît toujours. Elle ne s’est pas beaucoup-beaucoup amusée la première fois qu’elle a joué à la Princesse Lo-Ming, il a fallu rester immobile affreusement longtemps pour que le peintre fasse son portrait, mais ça n’est pas si grave.

Un jour, Yoko ramène une nouvelle petite fille, et c’est au tour de Rosée d’être jalouse, jalouse, jalouse de croire qu’on essaie de lui voler sa place. Elle lui a même pris ses cassettes vidéo sans demander ! et, constate-t-elle avec colère, la nouvelle porte de plus jolies tenues qu’elle.

Heureusement, ça ne dure pas. Yoko a promis que Sin-Yi resterait vivre avec Lin-Po. Elles sont trois à en être heureuses.

N’empêche, même si elle s’amuse bien avec elle, Rosée n’aime pas Sin-Yi autant qu’elle aimait Poky. Elle aurait bien voulu, pourtant, s’en faire une amie, mais le courant passe moins bien entre elles.

Sin-Yi a de bonnes idées pour jouer, mais elle est souvent méchante. Sin-Yi n’a pas de vaisseau spatial ni de dragon. Et ses menaces n’impressionnent personne.

Depuis que Sin-Yi est venue, Rosée n’a plus de droit de jouer avec sa jolie poupée. (Rosée aime toujours Madame Chu, mais ça n’est pas drôle de jouer avec les deux : on ne peut pas déshabiller et rhabiller la poupée de Sin-Yi comme elle le fait de Madame Chu, Lin-Po a défendu qu’on l’abîme, ce qui a mis Sin-Yi en colère parce que c’est sa poupée et qu’elle veut continuer à jouer avec ! et puis Sin-Yi a failli casser Madame Chu, une fois.)

Elle entend à longueur de journée parler de "Mei-Li" et elle en a assez.

(« Dis, Yoko, on ne peut pas ramener Sin-Yi là où on l’a trouvée ?  
\- Non, Rosée ! Enfin !  
\- Quand est-ce qu’on rentre à la maison ?  
\- Bientôt, ma chérie, bientôt. Quand Vic et Pol seront revenus. »  
Elle a envie de demander quand est-ce que Vic et Pol vont revenir, elle voit bien que mais ça fâcherait Yoko. Elle retourne jouer en silence à côté de Sin-Yi qui l’ignore.)

Jusqu’au jour où Monya accepte qu’on retourne chez Sin-Yi chercher Mei-Li. Ce voyage leur donne à toutes, Rosée, Yoko, Lin-Po, Sin-Yi, et même Monya, l’occasion de se déguiser encore.

Finalement, ça n’est pas si pire. Même si elle envisage un petit moment de laisser Sin-Yi là-bas, Rosée oublie vite cette pensée. Après tout, elles repartent voyager : elles vont bien s’amuser ! Et pour le coup, elle pardonne à Sin-Yi ses petites méchancetés et se réjouit qu’elles partent toutes ensemble.


End file.
